


heaven

by halfasgoodatanything



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Heaven, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reunions, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, idk what tthis is, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfasgoodatanything/pseuds/halfasgoodatanything
Summary: steve stays and fights for the world after endgame. he meets tony again once he passes away, and feels like he can finally, finally breath again.





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natashalieromanov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/gifts).



When Steve sees Tony again, it has been too many years.

Steve just wouldn’t _die._ Battle after war after decade, Steve couldn’t lose his life. It felt like a curse- outliving so many of his friends, and god, missing _Tony._ How many homes had he taken a hit in the field, and ended up in the hospital and thought, _I could drift off. I could see him again. Now. It’s been so long._

Tony wouldn’t want him to give up, though. Tony always believed in him. Half of the time, Steve thought he could do this all day only because Tony was watching him do it up there.

Steve hadn’t had faith in something holy in a long time, but his love- the thing that weighed him down, warm and good and solid and _there,_ even when all he had left of Tony were voicemails and letters and holographic messages- he had to see him again.

Faith in that was what he needed.

And one day, when Steve’s body has had enough, taken too many hits and his bones have grown too old to support the old man who’s tired of depending on them, he drifts off.

The first thing he sees when he wakes, is the man he loves.

Tony, smiling. That smile, that crinkly, 1000 watt smile that could power a city, that mischievous gaze that held a _flame_ of affection, that marvel of a man- he was in front of Steve. Decades have passed, but Steve never forgot.

Tony’s still got warm brown eyes, so warm it could thaw every broken thing inside him, and Steve wants to cry. And this is heaven and the man he loves is there, so he does. Steve runs a hand through Tony’s hair (it’s so dark, he thinks he might be younger than he ever was when Steve knew him) and pulls him in, a scent he’s missed. He lets out a breath he’s been holding since he lost him.

“I missed you,” Steve says, into the crook of Tony’s neck.

“You did so well, Steve,” There’s Tony’s voice, grand warm, beautiful and deep like whiskey, and Steve wants to drink his attention up. They have _time_ now. They have all of forever together.

“Didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” Steve says, pulling back to look at him.

Tony smiles. God, those eyes.

“I didn’t mind. Certainly worth the wait.”

Steve hasn’t kissed him in so _long,_ hasn’t felt like he’s been home since Tony stopped being around to show him, and when Steve kisses him now, it’s everything.

It’s warm, home, Tony’s rough hand on his cheek, trained and familiar as if they’ve never spent a moment apart, as if this is them on the team couch. Tony kisses like he always does, and Steve melts in his grasp, because he’s weak for Tony.

“Welcome home,” Tony says. Steve wants to interject he’s never been here before, that this is new.

But it’s not, none of it.

Steve smiles, and kisses him again.


End file.
